


Trespasser

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adam is a little dark in the beginning, I promise there is no non-con or rape in this, Multi, Threesome, Vampiric feeding, here be smut, m/m/f threesome, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes home to find a man who is not her boyfriend waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I just had an idea and ran with it. The second chapter of "I Dare You" will be out soon. I just have to finish it up.

“Close the door,” a cold voice murmured when I entered my house, and I spun toward the source. There was a lanky man with no shirt and black trousers sitting on the sofa in my living room. I took a steadying breath and tried not to think about how there was an unknown man on my sofa at nine in the evening, and somehow I managed to keep from screaming. The man cleared his throat and stood slowly. “You zombies really are thick. I said close the door. Now.”

I did as the man said and closed the door softly. Fear made my hands tremble lightly as I turned the knob.

“Now lock it,” he said. Shaking even harder, I obeyed clicking the lock in place and turning to face my intruder. Contemplating a means of escape, I decided to go along with what I was told. I turned to face him and found him less than two feet from me. I finally took the time to really look at the man, and I saw that he looked almost identical to my boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston. _Tom_ , I thought triumphantly. _He’ll save me! When he gets here for our late-night movie fest, he’ll know what to do!_ The man plucked the key from my fingers, and I felt my heart do a little skip in my chest at his nearness. The man was distractingly attractive even in he had broken into my house. I still feared him, but now that fear was tinged with an embarrassing feeling of arousal. “He can’t save you, little one.”

My blood ran cold at the words he uttered, and as he took a step toward me, I backed up until my back hit the door. There was a momentary look of pity and possibly regret in the man’s eyes as he moved close enough to me to brace his hands against the wood of the door on either side of my head.

“I’m not going to hurt you unless you struggle, (y/n),” he said, and my breath hitched in my chest. _How does he know my name, and why does it sound so damn sexy coming from him?_ “My name is Adam. As mad as it sounds, I’m a vampire, and about a century ago, I built a home on this very spot. Now I’ve come home, and I’m in need of…sustenance.”

I didn’t connect the dots until the man tossed me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs. I was stunned enough to remain silent for a few seconds.

“What the hell are you doing? Put me down,” I shouted as I tried to flail my limbs enough that he would drop me. All I managed to get was a sharp smack to the rear end from the vampire’s hand as he didn’t so much as break his stride.

“Do you want me to drop you, you stupid zombie? Keep still,” Adam growled as he finally reached the landing for the second floor. Although that was probably prudent advice, I couldn’t help but feel a sense of panic rising in my chest. Something about the way he’d said the word ‘sustenance’ made my stomach feel like it was about to come up my throat. What was he going to do to me? Wait, vampires had fangs. Oh, God! Was he going to…? My thoughts were interrupted when Adam plopped me unceremoniously onto my bed and shut the door behind him. I scrambled to get out of the bed, but somehow he was always right in the way of where I needed to go to get out. Finally, Adam just pinned me on my back on the bed and bared his fangs. “For the last time, stop struggling! I won’t hurt you. In fact, you’ll thank me for this later.”

I didn’t have time to process his words before he pressed his lips against mine. This was wrong. I shouldn’t be aroused by another man’s kiss when I already had Tom, yet his thin lips coaxed mine open and soon I felt a distinct wetness between my thighs. Without my permission, a moan worked its way up my throat, making the intruder smile against my lips.

“Oh my, this is a surprise,” he said as he moved his head down until his nose brushed against the side of my neck. “It would seem that our blood types are compatible for…oh, but you would never be interested in that. From the way you are scented, I can tell that you have a very devoted human mate already. For now, we’ll just stick to feeding.”

“F-feeding?”

Before Adam could answer, I heard a door close downstairs. Adam heard it too, and quickly gagged me with one of the silk ties that Tom had left in my room over the years. He used a few more to tie me to the bed, then unlocked the door and walked out in the direction of my boyfriend’s voice. I could hear him shuffling around in the kitchen for a moment before he let out a small shriek and fell silent. _No! If that bastard hurt Tom I’ll rip him limb from limb!_ I started struggling harder against my bonds and let out a muffled whimper against the gag when they cut into my wrists.

“I thought I told you not to struggle,” Adam said as he entered the room carrying Tom over his shoulder. My boyfriend was limp in his grasp, and I could swear I felt my heart stop. Adam set him on the bed next to me and Tom’s head rested only a few inches from mine. I stained and stretched to try and get closer until Adam finally untied just the bonds on my wrists and took out the gag. While I was acutely aware of Adam’s presence beside me, I moved to grasp Tom’s limp body. Panic coursed through me until I felt for a pulse and found one. “Don’t worry. Your mate is fine. He may have a bit or a headache when he wakes up, but he’s perfectly fine.”

I breathed a sigh of relief, then immediately sucked it back in when I felt Adam’s cold hand on my shoulder. Fearing for my life and not knowing exactly what I should do, I laced the fingers of my left hand with Tom’s right and turned to face the man who claimed that he was a vampire. _Holy shit_ , I thought as I took in the sight of the hunger in his eyes and his now clearly visible fangs.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t wait any longer,” he said as he climbed on top of me with supernatural speed. “You may lose consciousness, but I swear I won’t take too much. I’ve never taken too much unless I intended to kill, and I have absolutely no intention of killing you.”

“What do you—?”

I was cut off by his fangs sinking deep into my neck. I could feel myself growing light-headed as my lifeblood flowed out of my body and into Adam’s mouth. With what little strength I had left in my body, I squeezed Tom’s hand with my own. My clit was throbbing, and I spared little thought about how I could possibly be aroused. Then the world started going dark around the edges, and I let my eyes flutter gently shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“(Y/n)? Oh God, (y/n), please wake up,” I heard a soft smooth voice saying next to me. Fingers caressed my cheeks, and I forced my eyelids to open just a crack. Tom was lying beside me with a concerned expression on his face. There were unshed tears in his eyes that started falling a moment after he realized that my eyes were open. “Oh, my darling, thank God! You’re alright! I saw him straddling you with his mouth on your neck, and I…I saw you go white as a sheet! I thought he’d…I thought you were…”

Tom trailed off with a sob and I felt his hand squeeze mine tightly. Feebly, I returned the gesture and tried to shake off the lethargy and confusion that were clouding my mind. Flashes of what had happened before I blacked out came back to me, and I tried to sit up. I was shocked when I found that my wrists were no longer bound to the bed. That only left my ankles, but as soon as I sat up, my head started swimming and I had to lie back down.

“Come here, love,” Tom said in a soothing voice, and I cuddled up to his chest the best that I could. Only one of Tom’s wrists was bound, so he was able to wrap an arm around me and stroke my back. Tom kissed the top of my head and sighed. “This isn’t exactly how I imagined our first shared bondage experience.”

An exhausted giggle bubbled up and out of my throat, and Tom chuckled beneath me. I reached up and brushed a lock of his ginger hair out of his eyes and he caught sight of my wrists. Adam must have been the one who bandaged them, because I knew I’d been bleeding earlier.

“Your poor wrists! Oh, darling, I saw that man tending to you and I saw him put those on you after he…d-drank your blood,” Tom said, but if he’d been planning on saying something more, he was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

“‘That man’ has a name, you know,” our captor said as he locked the door and walked toward the bed. He was still in those black pants from before, but I could tell that he’d washed a bit. He sat on the edge of the bed closer to Tom and reached his hand out to trace the tips of his fingers over Tom’s chest. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. If your mate here hasn’t told you, my name is Adam. I’m sorry you had to wake up to the sight of me feeding from her, but it was necessary for my survival.”

“Oh really? Your survival? What about (y/n)’s life? Did you ever think for one fucking second that you could be endangering _her_ survival?” Tom asked in a quiet rage-filled voice. His jaw ticked and I felt his arm tighten protectively around me.

“Has anybody ever told you that you’re disgustingly attractive when you’re angry?” Adam asked shocking us both. Tom sputtered for a moment when he realized that Adam was talking to him and not me. Adam turned and looked at me, smiling widely and showing no fangs. “As are you, pretty girl. I believe your mate called you (y/n). May I call you that as well?”

“Y-Yes,” I stuttered even though I had no idea what I should do.

“And what, may I ask is your mate’s name?”

I looked at Tom and, at his short nod, I turned back to Adam and swallowed thickly.

“His name is Thomas,” I muttered in a shaky voice. “May I ask a question?”

“Of course,” Adam replied as he worked on untying Tom’s other wrist. “Oh, and I’ll untie your legs once I trust you both. For now, you’ll have to make do with just your arms being free. (Y/n), may I see how your neck is healing?”

I hesitated for a second, but finally saw no other choice. I lay on my back and bared my neck for his approval. Tom’s hands clasped mine and he kissed my temple.

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Tom breathed in my ear, and I nodded almost imperceptibly.

“For the last time, you thick zombies, I’m not going to hurt either of you,” Adam said as he moved to my side of the bed and sat before leaning over to examine me. I felt his fingertips brush ever so gently over my skin and shuddered at his delicate treatment of me. If his facial expression was anything to judge by, Adam saw the small movement. “I want to make you moan for me like you did yesterday.”

I felt my breathing speed up a little, and Tom called my name quietly. I turned my head to face him and noticed that his trousers were tented with his arousal. My own panties felt damp, but I didn’t know why.

“I can smell your arousal from here,” Adam said in a half groan, and I noticed that his trousers were tented at least as much as Tom’s were.

“A-Adam, why…are we feeling like this?” A wave of desire washed over me as I asked and made my voice crack.

“Because you were meant to be mated, not only to each other, but to me as well,” Adam said as he unzipped his trousers. Tom winced, and I felt an uncontrollable urge to expose him in a similar fashion. A moan from our captor turned my attention back to him as he knelt near the foot of the bed and sat on his heels. His large cock was standing at attention with the tip dripping on his stomach. “I knew it the minute I caught your scent, (y/n), although, I did think it would be just you. A three-way mating bond is extremely rare. Only one or two happen per century, to my knowledge.”

I turned to glance at Tom and noticed that his eyes were fixed on Adam’s erection. His expression was unreadable. Adam must have seen it too, because he took Tom’s hand and helped him to sit upright.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Adam said as he took one of my hands in his and helped me sit up too. “I would never presume to touch what is yours without your permission, Thomas, nor what is yours, (y/n). All I ask is that you consider what I have said tonight. I will give you time to decide, of course, but for now, I am afraid I must feed again. It won’t take nearly as much as last night, but I do not feel comfortable drinking from you, (y/n), when I took so much last night.”

Tom swallowed, and the bulge in his trousers shrank the smallest bit. Adam released my hand long enough to tear the crotch of Tom’s pants, exposing him exactly as the vampire was. He then turned to me and took my hand in his.

“As he is already your mate, why don’t you help him with his…interest?” Adam asked and I wrapped my hand shakily around Tom’s cock. I’d done so plenty of times in the past, but never had I been as aroused as I was in that moment. Adam’s body must’ve been releasing some sort of pheromones or something, because my mind was clouded with lust as the vampire pressed his thin lips to Tom’s in a hungry kiss. He pulled away, and Tom tried to follow him with his lips, but all that did was expose his neck. Adam grabbed Tom’s jaw and held him in position as he kissed his way down toward his Adam’s apple. Tom moaned, and his cock pulsed in my hand as I stroked him. I’d seen Tom as he approached an orgasm before, and he was on track to have his fastest orgasm yet. Sure enough, as soon as Adam’s fangs pierced Tom’s neck, Tom cried out and came in long spurts, painting my hand, and both men’s abdomens. The sight was so erotic that I felt my clit throb as I found my own release untouched and with a wordless whimper. Adam’s hand slid down Tom’s stomach until he reached the place where my fingers were wrapped around Tom’s cock. Adam never pulled away from Tom’s neck as he guided my sticky, come-covered hand to his own stiff arousal and coaxed me into stroking him. Moments later, Adam pulled away from Tom’s neck with a gasp, blood dripping from his lips, teeth, and fangs as he groaned in orgasmic pleasure. My hand was once again covered in sticky white warmth that gushed between my fingers and I moaned at the debased feeling of it all.

After a moment or two we had all gathered our breath and Adam leaned forward to offer Tom a drop or two of his supernatural blood to heal his neck. Tom let them slide into his mouth and then lay back on the bed, exhausted from the loss of blood and the strong orgasm. I lay down next to him and threw an arm over his middle.

“Get some rest, zombies. I’ll be back in a bit to help you clean up and get you some of your food,” Adam said as he tucked himself back in and walked back toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took way too long to update this, but I've already got half of chapter 4 done...

As I lay panting in Tom’s arms, I felt his hands clutching weakly at me.

“Are you alright?” I asked, and Tom nodded his head. I could hear his rapid heartbeat gradually slowing back to normal.

“I…Darling, I…Oh, fuck me, I’m so ashamed,” Tom said in a half sob. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek, placing small kisses on the center of his chest. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

I could only hold Tom tightly as he sobbed, wondering why he was apologizing.

“Tom, it’s not your fault that all of this is happening. Adam broke into my house. Neither of us could have prevented that,” I said as I tried to sooth him.

“But I came! I let him see a part of me that I promised only you would see! When you and I first started being intimate, I couldn’t imagine myself being that vulnerable with anybody else,” Tom said as tears trailed out of his eyes. “And I…never told you that…when…when we first had sex, I was a v-virgin. Y-You were my first.”

I froze at his confession. He’d acted like he was a seasoned fucking veteran our first time!

“Oh, Tom, I had no idea!” I’d had only two partners before him, and Tom knew that. “If you’d told me that you were…I would’ve made it special for you. I would’ve done more to give you a better first time.”

“No, no, darling, no,” Tom said as he shook his head emphatically. “You were perfect. That was better than my wildest imaginings. Please, darling, don’t regret not knowing. You were fucking spectacular.”

By the time he stopped talking, I’d buried my face in his chest again and gripped him tightly.

“I love you, Tom,” I whispered as silent tears slid down my cheeks.

“B-But I came for him! How can you possibly love me after that?” Tom asked as he stroked my hair and sniffled.

“Darling, you forget that I came for him too,” I said. “So I pose the same question to you. How could you possibly love me after that?”

“How could you even ask that? I’ll always love you,” he said as he leaned his head back a little so he could see my face. “I love you. I always will.”

“I love you too, Tom,” I replied as I placed a small kiss over the center of his chest.

“God, I must be getting soft if I find this display of sappy emotion to be touching,” Adam said from the doorway with a grimace and a roll of his eyes. He held a bowl in his hands, and a rag hung partially out of it. Tom’s grip tightened on me, but Adam walked over to us like he owned my house and everything—and everyone—in it. “Just as jumpy as ever, I see. Lovely.”

He sat on the bed behind me and placed his hand on my hip. When he tried to roll me onto my back, I clung harder to Tom, and Adam growled.

“Oh, dear God! I’m just going to clean you,” he said, and at a nod from Tom, I finally conceded. “Thank you. God, I’m glad I bound you by your ankles, otherwise, I might have had to wrestle your fucking legs apart. This is warm water, just so you know.”

Adam cleaned between my legs with efficiency, then leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“Your turn,” Adam said as he looked at Tom. The Brit flinched when Adam moved to his side of the bed and sat down. The vampire saw the small movement and set the rag and bowl aside for a moment. He reached out and rested his hand over Tom’s chest. “Hush now. The blood I gave you to heal your neck is making you feel every emotion on a heightened level. It should be out of your system in a couple of hours.”

“Why didn’t you give (y/n) blood if you said it would heal our necks?” Tom asked in a shaky voice.

“I had taken a little too much blood. It would have been unsafe to have my blood in her system with so much already gone. It is rare, but even vampire blood can be fooled when it comes to the Turning process,” Adam said. “I didn’t even want to risk Turning her and condemning her to my fate. Eternity is a long time to spend roaming the earth.”

His words made me pause. Adam sounded as though he hated his continued existence. There was an ancient sadness in his eyes that I just couldn’t seem to ignore. Neither could Tom, apparently, because he gingerly pushed himself up until he was sitting up next to Adam.

“You’ve lost somebody…multiple somebodies, haven’t you?” Tom asked, and Adam dropped his gaze, whether in shame or sadness I couldn’t tell.

“Eve,” Adam muttered after a moment. “Her name was Eve.”

He allowed his shoulders to slump a little as he spoke, but he couldn’t seem to look either of us in the eye.

“All others—everybody in the whole fucking world—could have died, and I wouldn’t have cared. Losing her? That was the worst pain I’d ever endured. She kept me alive, both literally and figuratively. When she died five years ago in Tangiers, I…I resolved that I was going to die. I was going to let myself starve to death. I even came close to succeeding,” he said in a husky voice. His eyes brimmed with tears as he continued. “I was fading away, and I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time. Then…I saw her. Eve came to me. I still don’t know whether she was real or if it was some sick sort of last ditch sense of self-preservation. She sat on the sofa next to me and told me that she didn’t want me to die until it was my time and that it wasn’t my time yet. When I first caught your scent a month ago, (y/n), I felt something I hadn’t in a very long time…hope.”

His hand reached across Tom’s body and grasped my own.

“Your scent was nearly exactly like Eve’s when I first found her. Never have I found another who shares a scent so closely—not even Eve’s sister Ava,” Adam said with a small, sad smile. “I had to meet you at least. I realize that you are probably furious with me for breaking into your home, but I was desperate and starving to death. Your scent was the one thing driving me. I could barely think, but my instincts drove me to you. Once I got here, I caught Tom’s scent and realized that I’d scented not only you a month ago, but yours as well, Tom.”

He took Tom’s hand in his other and darted forward to kiss his cheek.

“I do apologize for any pain I may have caused. You both just gave me so much hope. I’ll leave you two now, if you like. It’s obvious that neither of you are happy that I forced my way into your lives,” Adam said as he stood abruptly and wiped away tears that I hadn’t seen fall. “I’ll untie you and get out of your hair.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I updated this.

“Wait, Adam…We may not have met under the best of circumstances, but for some reason…I don’t hate you,” I replied as I reached for his hand again. He met me halfway and Tom did the same with Adam’s other hand.

“Neither do I, darling,” Tom murmured. “Don’t leave. Although I would like to be a little less tied up.”

Adam laughed quietly at Tom’s request before reaching over and untying our ankles.

“Here’s hoping neither of you is going to try and stake me,” he said as he pulled away the last of Tom’s ties from my ankle. “Mmm, did you know that when you’re mated to somebody—or at least meant to be mated to somebody—that you can sense or smell when they’ve had an orgasm in a particular place?”

Tom and I looked at each other and blushed. He and I were rather… _adventurous_ when it came to our sexual encounters. I had no doubt that our scent was plastered in nearly every movie theater and restaurant in the town where we lived.

“That would explain why…” Tom started, and I knew what he was talking about before he’d even said anything. There was an incident a few months ago where Tom and I were walking down the street a few roads over, when he suddenly turned and pinned me against the wall of a building in an alleyway. Both our minds had fogged up, and we only regained control of our bodies when Tom had pulled an orgasm from me and found his own release.

“I think I’ve missed something,” Adam said looking back and forth between us. I explained what had happened, yet Adam didn’t laugh. He simply nodded his head in comprehension and smiled. “I’ve had the same sort of experience. Have either of you visited that Italian place a couple of miles east of here?”

Tom had in fact gotten us one of the private dining rooms so that we could be naughty without too much fear of being caught. I’d been teased to the edge of an orgasm and denied at least five times throughout dinner that night.

“I shall take your heated looks as a ‘yes,’” Adam said with a sly smile. “I only ask because when I went there to meet a friend of mine, I became hard almost instantly. I actually jacked off under the table. That was two weeks ago.”

“You mean…because we had sex there before, you could sense that?” I asked, and Adam nodded his head. “Wow. This whole mating thing is kind of complex, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but it’s one of the best feelings in the world,” he said reaching forward to stroke my cheek. I found myself involuntarily closing my eyes and leaning into his touch. A gasp worked its way out of my chest when I felt Tom’s lips place a soft, sensual kiss on the side of my neck. “Wait. Before we do this, are you two sure that you want to be mated with me?”

I nodded my head and whispered ‘yes,’ and Tom followed suit.

“Very well. There are two parts of the mating bond that must be complete before we are truly one,” Adam said. “Well, actually there are two different methods, but the second wouldn’t interest you. The first method involves a pleasure exchange, then an exchange of blood.”

“What does the second method involve?” Tom asked, and Adam hesitated for a moment before answering.

“Well, it has four steps. The exchange of pleasure comes first, then…if one or more of the members of the bond isn’t a vampire, they’re Turned. Third is a hunt with a shared feeding, and finally there is another exchange of pleasure,” Adam explained, and I felt my brow furrow a bit.

“Why wouldn’t we be interested in the second method? Wouldn’t that mean that we’d all be together for eternity?” I asked in a quiet voice. “Doesn’t losing a mate hurt more than anything else?”

“Yeah, if we were mated by the second method, we could be together for so much longer, and you wouldn’t have to watch us grow old,” Tom said reaching forward to place his hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Besides, isn’t it our choice?”

“It is,” Adam said with a sigh of resignation. “But I want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. Listen, before you make your decision, I want you both to think about this for a day or two. Okay?”

Tom and I both agreed, and then we yanked Adam onto the bed and pinned him on his back. He probably could’ve gotten up if he really wanted to, but he generously allowed us to do what we wanted. I pinned his arms, and Tom started to remove his jeans.

“Keep your arms here, darling,” I whispered, and once Adam nodded his head in agreement, I started kissing my way down his body. Tom tore Adam’s jeans form his feet and started kissing his way up the insides of his legs. Adam’s breathing sped up when our mouths reached the base of his cock. Our hands reached out and our fingers laced together as we started stroking his rigid length. Tom’s other hand threaded into my hair, and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

“Can you show me how to suck him, love?” Tom asked quietly, and I agreed by dipping my head down and kissing the dripping, pink tip of Adam’s cock. A loud moan came from the man who was currently at our mercy, and I smirked as I started to lick gently around the sensitive head. Tom leant down next to me and copied my movements, and our tongues brushed against each other as we both lapped at Adam’s hardness.

“Oh, fuck,” he cursed under his breath as Tom shifted downward slightly and I engulfed his thickness in my mouth. Adam’s hands came down to stroke our hair, and Tom’s palm slapped Adam’s thigh.

“(Y/n) told you to keep your hands where she pinned them,” Tom said in a no nonsense tone. “I suggest you do as she says, otherwise, we stop.”

I pulled off of his cock until his hands returned to their original position. I kissed his inner thigh as a reward and gestured to Tom to do what I’d done a moment before. Tom licked his lips, but hesitated slightly at the prospect of actually sucking a cock. I saw his fear and reached my hands up to stroke his cheeks with my thumbs.

“Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. Adam won’t hurt you. Besides, you’ve already licked his sweet cock,” I said, punctuating my words with a flick of my tongue over his lips. Tom’s hand came up to squeeze my waist, and he moaned. “I’ve watched you while I suck you, and you’re practically salivating by the time I make you come. I know you’ve at least been curious about how it feels to be on the giving end of a blowjob. And I’m right here, darling. If you don’t end up liking it, then I can take over for you. Okay?”

Tom nodded his head and kissed me one last time before he took hold of Adam’s cock and stroked him slowly before taking just the head into his mouth. He made sure to cover his teeth so he wouldn’t hurt Adam, then he took him a little deeper into his mouth and a moan rumbled from his chest.

“You like that, baby?” I asked, and Tom nodded his head. Then he started to suck him in earnest, bobbing his head and running his hands up and down Adam’s thighs. I leaned down and shifted until I slipped below Tom and was able to suckle gently at Adam’s testicles. The vampire shuddered and moaned, whimpered and sighed at our ministrations. Before long, he was started to lose control, and he tried to warn us of his impending orgasm.

“F-Fuck! T-Tom, (y/n), I’m…Oh, fuck, I’m going to c-c-come,” he managed to cry out. We ignored his warning and redoubled our efforts. Within seconds, Adam let out a shout, and his balls tightened under my tongue. Tom moaned and choked momentarily as his mouth was filled with Adam’s seed. I came up after a moment, and saw Tom pulling off of the vampire’s cock. A thick line of come was dribbling down Tom’s chin, and I darted forward to lick it off ad kiss him. Adam groaned at the sight of us, and he sat up, leaning forward to grasp both of us by the back of the neck. He pulled us together until all three of our foreheads were resting against one another, and he sighed in contentment. “What have I gotten myself into?”


End file.
